The invention relates generally to a type of quick disconnect connection between a nozzle body and nozzle tip, wherein the connection affords a very precise angular relationship of the tip relative to the body.
It is often necessary to remove and/or change the tip of a spray nozzle for various reasons, such as inspection of the parts and cleaning if required because of stoppage, or clogging, or any other type of blockage. The nozzle tip may be replaced, or a different type substituted for a different type of spraying operation.
The usual threaded type connection utilized with spraying apparatus between a nozzle body and a spraying tip is subject to obvious limitations. When a non-axial spray direction is used, the threaded connection requires adjustment of the direction each time the nozzle is removed. Some spraying apparatus is not stationary and this requires that tools be provided at all of the various locations where the apparatus may be used, or otherwise transported with the apparatus to the site. Just the operation of removing and reapplying a threaded connection is unduly time consuming, especially where the spraying apparatus may have multiple nozzles.
Quick disconnect nozzles have been provided in the prior such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,781 wherein a separate seal member was provided and a separate pressure applying spring also included. Early patent to Molesta et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,177,884 discloses a two part spray nozzle but this disclosure utilized a lead ring sealing member. Australian Patent No. 255,921 disclosed a bayonet coupling in a hose connecting device which utilized what was intended to be a secure connection between the two parts that involved the use of two pegs on one member straddling the engaged surface on the other member.
In other types of prior nozzles additional parts were required in order to couple the nozzle tip with the nozzle body and such coupling components resulted in a significant loss of time just in handling the multiple parts and especially where, as often happened, some of the parts may have been lost, or misplaced during disassembly, or as the parts were attempted to be reassembled. These problems were especially acute where the spraying apparatus was of the mobile type. Some quick disconnect nozzles relied upon frictional engagement of the spray tip with the nozzle body and this necessitated very precise machining, or molding tolerances in the manufacture of such parts. This type of engagement was also undesirable for non-axial spraying directions inasmuch as the spray tip had to be adjusted for the proper direction each time such nozzles were assembled, or disassembled.
Some quick disconnect nozzle arrangements from the prior art did not afford effective immunity from vibratory effects, nor from the pressure surges that commonly occur in many spraying systems.